The system provides useful information from tracking the design and usage of a box making tool on a box making press. The system provides a database of tool information, including tool design, press specifications, press speed, tooling usage. The database is updated as each tool is used. Reports based on information in the database can be generated at any time. The information can be used to evaluate the performance of the tooling, the capabilities of specific equipment to produce a design, the performance personnel, etc.
The present invention provides a system and method for monitoring the efficiency of a machine.
An apparatus for assessing operation by an operator of a machine employing a tool for forming a box design, comprising:
(a) a unique tracking tag associated with the tool;
(b) a data storage unit;
(c) an input to the data storage unit for entering an association of the tool with the machine;
(d) a cycle counter operably connected to the machine and the data storage unit to generate a signal corresponding to a number of cycles of the machine and an elapsed time for the number of cycles; and
(e) a processor connected to the data storage unit, the processor configured to create a representation of a correspondence of the operator, the tool, the number of cycles, the elapsed time and the machine.
A method for assessing operation efficiency, comprising:
(a) assigning a unique tracking tag to a box-making tool;
(b) entering an operable association of the tagged box-making tool with a press, and an operator identifier;
(c) measuring a number of cycles/units produced by the press operably associated with the tagged box-making tool, including an elapsed time between the measured number of cycles; and
(d) storing the operable association, the measured number of cycles, the elapsed time and the operator identifier, and a box design associated with the box making tool.